What If
by mrspineapple
Summary: A bunch of oneshots to keep the plot bunnies from multiplying in my head. A bit of everything but no slash. R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

…_**Neal finds out one of Peter's fears. **_

_**Jeff Eastin owns White Collar, not me. But I DO own the TV Guide that features the awesomeness that is Tim DeKay. :D**_

The two men walked into the elevator auguring, like usual.

"Peter, I *only* borrowed your computer to look up a case file!" He kept his bright blue eyes on the agent.

"Neal," Peter let out a deep sigh. "It's NOT the fact you borrowed my computer, but the fact you figured out my password. I know it was locked!" The doors closed at that point and Neal quickly pressed the ground floor button, wishing and praying the elevator would go faster before Peter could start a lecture. They made it down two floors before Burke opened his mouth then it happen.

Both braced themselves again the wall and heard the worst sound you can hear in an elevator, it powering down.

Neal, by no means, was Claustrophobic. But after spending four years in prison, he rather not be trapped in a small room with no escape. Especially when that room held an angry agent. He collected himself from the sudden stop and looked at the FBI agent. Something was wrong.

Peter stayed curled in a ball. Usually he wouldn't show fear in front of Caffrey, but at the moment he forgot all about the young con standing next to him. He has no way out, no escape and who knows how long it would take for the rescue time to get here. Wait, have they been called already? He glanced over to the emergency phone located right by Neal. Right now all he could do was point to the phone and hope that the message was loud and clear.

Neal picked up the phone while letting the facts sink in. Peter was Claustrophobic. Now he knows for a fact that the agent has been in small rooms before, but never trapped like they are now. A voice jolted him from his thoughts.

"Hello? Can you hear us? Help is on the way." Neal responded, answering all the questions like 'Is anyone hurt? How many is in the elevator? Ect.' When it came time to wait, Neal sat by Peter thinking of a way to get him out of this funk. The con would rather have him yelling about the computer than to be scared speechless.

"I figured out your password because you used the same one as your email password back when you were chasing me." Neal looked down at his hands then from the corner of his eyes he saw the agent slowly getting up.

"Neal," Peter's voice was shaky. "Why did you know my email password?" Neal could feel the anger rising in the agent, but he knew that if he kept Peter talking (or in this case yelling) that it would make time pass faster.

Though being truthful about this was making Neal feel uncomfortable, he continued to talk. "Well, when you were chasing me, I knew some very important facts about a case was being sent to you via e-mail…" Neal saw Peter open his mouth but stopped him. "No, I will not tell you how I knew, I just knew ok? Anyhoo, I needed to stop that e-mail from getting to you right away so I had a friend help me hack into your home computer. I was shocked when it still worked for one of your passwords… Tell me why did you pick…" Neal started to say the password but Peter chose that time to yell.

"WHAT? I remember yelling at a probie for not getting that e-mail sent right away and it was YOU that was to blame?" Peter started to do some breathing exercises that he learned after catching Neal the second time to help him calm down.

Neal could tell his plan was working perfectly. Well, not perfect, for Neal didn't want Peter yelling at him, but it was better than the odd silence they shared when the power first went off. Neal's mind wandered while Peter went on and on about how he felt about Neal's secret. Neal had to let a little smirk.

Peter forgot all about being trapped in the small space and just focused on what all he wanted to say to Caffrey. He didn't know he had so much to say until the elevator powered up and the doors opened to the lobby. Both men quickly got up and both felt the need to get out of that building fast, but first they talked to the EMTs to make sure there was no injuries, then to Hughes who finally gave the go ahead to go home. They had been stuck in there for 45 minutes. Both men remained quiet on the car ride home but once they got to June's house Neal was stopped by Peter.

"Thank you for telling the truth." Neal smiled. "But if you EVER tell anyone what happened in there, you are going back to prison." Now it was Peter's turn to smile when Neal's face went from smile to shock. "See you tomorrow, Neal."

_**Hope this wasn't too out of character. For some reason I always pictured Peter with Claustrophobia. Let me know what you think :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

… _**Peter got shot.**_

_**Ok, I wasn't planning on being slow on posting more one-shots, but I was writing this other one and got stuck. I'm crossing my fingers that writing this would un-stick me… That sounds weird. Whatever. I do not own White Collar or any of the actors, though I would like a date with Tim DeKay… Anyhoo, enjoy!**_

Neal was angry. He was finally seeing why Peter lectured him so much about going rogue on assignments. All the con-man could do was pace back and forth in the waiting room to hear some news about Peter. When El came minutes later, he sat by her and held her. She didn't even try to stay strong as she wept freely and into Neal's shoulder. This just made Neal even angrier. He felt like every time the agent kissed Elizabeth in the morning while she told to be 'Be safe' and him answering 'I will', that it was a lie.

WCWCWCWC

When Elizabeth found out, she was at work. About to sign some papers with a rich client, she saw the two suits walk in. She wanted to scream! Peter always told her that the White Collar division was safe, and though she didn't believe him, part of her still thought nothing like this would ever happen. When she arrived at the waiting room, she didn't care that they said Peter would be fine; she saw Neal and broke down into tears.

WCWCWCWC

In the end, Peter was fine, but every time he got up for work now Elizabeth never believed his 'I will'.

_**R&R. I'm hoping to maybe fill-in the blanks to this story someday, but I mostly wrote this to get my brain to work again… that and I've been listening to P!nk's 'I don't believe you' over and over.**_


	3. Chapter 3

…_**Peter had to pretend to be Neal because Neal pretended to be Peter?**_

_**I just re-watched the Tim/Matt webcast again today and just remember that the elevator plot line was one of Tim's dream episodes, along with this one. I am nowhere as good as the White Collar writers, but I figured I would give it a shot. Again, I own nothing.**_

Peter walked down the stairs in June's house, flipping Neal's fedora in the air and trying to catch it on his head. He failed but still smirked at the look Neal gave him. Neal recovered and gave a smirk of his own. "You look like a cartoon." He said in a perfect imitation of the FBI agent. Again Peter tried the famous Neal Caffrey hat trick, and almost made it. "Okay Peter, that's enough, lets go to this party." Neal tried to avoid looking down at the *horrible* FBI outfit he was wearing.

Peter shot a stern look at Neal's expression. "Why are you looking at the clothes like it's going to eat you?" Both started for Peter's car. "And this is your own fault anyways. If you hadn't pretended to be me we wouldn't have been in this mess!" Neal silently agreed when they got into the car, but felt the need to defend himself.

"Well I very well couldn't have told him who I really was!"

"But you could have used one of your many aliases. Like Bill Bomen." Peter started the car, looked out his window but still could see Neal's shocked face. "You still underestimate, Caffrey? Anyways, this is a topic for later. I still can't believe you used my name."

"Look, I told you I'm sorry." After that they spent the rest of the car ride talking about the case.

_**A/N: I've had this fic on my brain for over 2 months and have not been able to finish it, so for now it remains this one-shot… if anyone would love to take the challenge to finish it, be my guest (and let me know since I would LOVE to read it).**_


End file.
